A Rushed Reunion
by Billy Bob Grint
Summary: Draco and Pansy meet in a secluded room to talk. HBP spoilers.


"Draco, I have prefect duties..." Pansy Parkinson practically shrieked as she felt a familiar hand tug her into the nearest classroom one school night after curfew. Although she tried to tug out of her captor's grip, she knew her excuse was nothing, especially hearing the derisive snort that came from him. Pansy was pushed into the deserted room and almost toppled over on the teacher's desk before she heard the door lock behind her. She knew that he had become proficient enough in nonverbal spells to not have to utter the incantation so as to give them privacy. Turning around, half leaning against the desk to regain her breath, Pansy glared at the boy in front of her.

"Since when have you ever cared about your precious prefect duties, Pansy? You were only happy to have them the previous year so as to have an extra excuse to sneak into empty classrooms - like this one here - and snog me, don't deny it," Draco Malfoy said in an almost lazy drawl. Pansy pursed her lips but said nothing more.

"I've missed you." Draco said after a minute's silence. He merely rolled his eyes at the disbelieving snort that came from Pansy, who was now making herself comfortable on the teacher's desk behind her.

"That's a load of rubbish and we both know it. So where have you been sneaking off all this time; I haven't seen you in classes or at meals or even in the dungeons in days? Found some simpering little tart to snog in random corridors now, have you? Which one of my _friends _is it, Draco? Or is it someone from another House... perhaps you're growing fond of those useless Hufflepuffs..." Pansy said with a smile that showed she was just as amused by this as Draco, who was clearly scowling at her.

"You think I have time for _girls_? No, Pansy, I'm sorry to say that you're the only girl I've ever touched in such a manner - not that I have many others to choose from, anyway. You need to calm down, all right, and you need to stop going around asking people where I am, because it will bring upon suspicion, is that understood?" Draco hissed as he advanced toward Pansy, who was beginning to look a bit nervous.

"I just... Draco, there are rumours! What exactly are your plans with the Dark Lor-"

"_Not here!_" Draco interjected, looking angry now. He was now standing a few inches from Pansy, glaring down at her and breathing heavily as though having run a few miles. Composing himself almost instantly, Draco sneered at Pansy, who now looked stricken and scared.

"D-Draco, what's going on...?" Pansy said in a small voice.

Draco looked around the once vacant room, eyeing some of the rows of books in the back wall disdainfully, before turning back and leering at Pansy. He moved his face so that his lips almost brushed against hers and whispered, "None of your business."

Pansy bit her lip to stop it from trembling and looked away from Draco's gaze before mumbling, "I just wanted to know; I was worried, Draco."

"I'm fine, just busy, all right?" Draco said in a resigned voice. Pansy, still looking down at Draco's belt as though not really seeing it, nodded resolutely and gulped back a sob. Grabbing her firmly yet gently by the shoulders, Draco moved his head so that his mouth was now against Pansy's ear, and couldn't help the smirk that etched across his face when he felt her shudder at his ministrations. Knowing he had her in a compromised position, Draco continued.

"I'll tell you a few things, but you're not to repeat a word after you leave this room, is that clear?" After Pansy nodded her agreement, Draco pressed on. "I have things I have promised myself to, with the Dark Lord. That," - and Draco stopped for a moment to register Pansy's shocked gasp - "is all I can tell you. Just know that is a very important task and that once it is completed I above all will be revered as one of the greatest wizards in the world. Do you understand?"

"I-I... yes, I understand... but can't you even talk to someone about this? I mean, you can go to Professor Snap-"

Draco interrupted her once more, although his voice was more harsh and accusatory. "You are not to breathe a _word _of this to _anyone_, is that _understood _, Pansy? I will not hesitate to wipe your memory of this entire conversation, and even more, if you betray my trust. Do you have any more questions?"

Pansy shook her head, which almost competed with the way her entire body was shivering in Draco's grip. He released her and brought on hand to under her chin as to raise it up so he could look at her straight in the eye. Pansy blinked back tears as she stared into Draco's cold, grey eyes.

"It was nice to see you, Pansy. I wish I had more time here -"

Pansy interjected this time, sounding frustrated. "You're not staying? _Again_? Draco... please don't do anything too foolish. I wouldn't want you to..."

She couldn't find a way to finish this and instead broke down into silent tears. Draco moved his arms to embrace her, and Pansy wept quietly onto his shoulder. He looked over her head and out one of the windows of the abandoned room and could see the Forbidden Forest outside of the school bathed in faint moonlight from above. Taking a deep breath, Draco looked back down at the top of Pansy's head and gave it a light kiss as he felt her soak his school robes with her tears. He hadn't realised that he was rocking her gently back and forth or that his left hand had found its way to the back of Pansy's head, where it was stroking her hair, his long, thin fingers running between the short, dark hair of the girl before him.

Neither of them realised how long they had been standing in that position until Pansy took a particularly loud sniff, which broke Draco out of his reverie. She turned her head up to look at Draco, who had a haunted and troubled look upon his face. Pansy took immediate notice and moved her right hand to caress his pale cheek, and this action caused the boy to look back down at his companion. Giving Pansy a small smile, Draco released her from his hold and began to make his way to the door. He was stopped when he felt a smaller hand grab his own.

"You're leaving again now." It wasn't a question.

Draco nodded. "I have to; I have things that need to be done. I'll see you again - I do have classes sometimes, you know." Pansy chuckled at his retort amidst her tears.

"Just... Draco..." Pansy looked over to Draco pleadingly, and he abided her silent request by moving back to her and pressing his lips against hers. It was nothing more than a peck, but they both lingered for a moment before Draco stepped back. He nodded one final time at Pansy, letting her hand go in the process, and turned his back to her as he opened the door and left the classroom.

Just before he made way to his destination to the Room of Requirement, he heard a faint sob from the room he had just vacated, and couldn't help the grimace that came across his face.


End file.
